


Jelly Babies Are Evil

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frontmen and jelly sweets should never mix...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Babies Are Evil

Dom, Chris and Tom, three quarters of the ‘Four Musketeer’s’ sat in A&E waiting to see the other quarter...the Idiot.

A very confused and somewhat dazed looking doctor approached. They looked at each other; it must be the doctor treating Matt.

“Mister Bellamy’s associates. I’m afraid Mister Bellamy had fractured his right ankle. It will require a plaster cast until he attends the fracture clinic. I do however have one question, did Mister Bellamy hit his head when he fell?”

“Don’t think so, why?”

“Because he keeps going on about Jelly Babies being evil.”

******************

Dom wasn’t sure what he could say…how did you explain what happened?

It had started as a way to relax. They were looking for rehearsal space and decided to take a break and find the nearest shopping centre; which happened to be Milton Keynes.

They were happily wandering round, signing autographs and taking pictures when they were recognised. They stopped in Tomas Sarbo so that Dom could replace the necklace for his shark tooth.

It was then that they had lost Matt.

“Oh great, this place is huge. He could be anywhere,” Chris said.

“Just ring him,” Tom said.

****************

Matt had become bored with just wandering around and even more so when Dom seemed to take forever to choose between two bits of bloody leather. 

Sod this he thought and wandered off. It was easier to blend in without Dom’s luminous pink skinnies being a beacon for attention. He’d been in a few shop and then he spotted that shop.

He grinned…oh, he was in heaven...all that forbidden contraband and no-one to drag him away.

***************

“He’s not answering his phone. What the hell is he doing?” Dom said.

“I guess we’ll have to split up and look for him,” Chris said.

Dom was approaching the end that contained John Lewis, when he heard the shrieking laughter of children. As he got closer, he heard it, the unmistakable cackle of one diminutive front man.

He entered the large area in front of the store, and there was a children’s play area; which should be full of children.

But no….there he was, running up the steps of an inflatable slide, along with half-a-dozen over-excited children.

He stopped at the barrier and what was most probably a mum looked at him.

“One of those yours?”

“You could say that,” he answered, watching Matt slide down and end up buried under a pile of kids.

“Isn’t he wonderful, just ran up here and volunteered. Not what you’d expect from a rock star, is it? Where does he get the energy?”

Dom smiled…oh you have no idea, he thought as he spotted the brightly coloured packets in Matt’s back pockets.

Matt was now building sandcastles and Dom knew he would never get him out of there, but he had to try.

“Unfortunately we have to go now. Is it alright if I go in a get him?”

“Sure, you’re Dom, the drummer?”

“Yeah.”

Another cackle and Dom hopped over the railings and made his way over the sand towards what was going to be a very hyped up Matt.

****************

“Dommie! Matt called.

Oh Lord, he was on a sugar high…this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Matt, time to go.”

“Nah, me and the kids are building a space station…the zeta’s, y’know.”

“Matt, you’ve been eating Jelly Babies, you’re going to crash.”

“Well someone’s got to keep the evil little bleeders under control.”

“Come on, Matt.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Matt said, and with a high-pitched, E-number fuelled giggle he sprinted away; the group of kids following him.

Dom sighed and went after him…oh no.

Matt was nearly at the top of a large climbing frame by the time he reached it. It was going to end badly, Matt’s balance wasn’t great, even worse when he in the clutches of a sugar high.

“Matt, come down, please!”

He received a raspberry in reply and another giggle.

Then it happened…and here they were, one fractured ankle and a doctor on the verge of calling for a psychiatrist later.

**************

Four days later they were back at the fracture clinic, and thankfully he would be wearing a boot and not another plaster.

They were sitting waiting for Tom to bring the car round, when the sweet trolley passed them.

Dom could only smile when he heard Matt mutter.

“Jelly Babies, evil little bleeders.”


End file.
